starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Droide de combate
thumb|200px|Un droide de batalla B1. Los droides de combate, también conocidos como droides de batalla, eran un tipo de droide diseñado para el combate. Con los años, varias facciones de toda la galaxia han utilizado muchos modelos diferentes de droides de batalla. Una de esas facciones era la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, que utilizó una serie de diferentes modelos de droides de batalla durante las Guerras Clon para formar el Ejército Droide Separatista. Bajo el mando del General Grievous, varios modelos de droides de batalla lucharon contra los soldados clon de la República Galáctica hasta los días finales de la guerra, cuando los droides de batalla Confederados fueron desactivados por el Imperio Galáctico. El droide de batalla más comúnmente fabricado desplegado en ese momento era el droide de batalla B1. Más tarde, durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Temmin Wexley tenía un droide de batalla modificado llamado Señor Huesos que actuaba como un compañero para él. Después de la Rebelión en Akiva, los dos se unieron a la Nueva República en su lucha contra el Imperio. Apariciones *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part I'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part II'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part III'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part IV'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part V'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Tarkin'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' * * * * * * * * * *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Chewbacca, Part II'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *"The Misadventures of Triple-Zero and Beetee" *''Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' * }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' * Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' * * * * * * * * ; imagenes #14, 15, 20, 21 * * * * * * * }} Links externos * Categoría:Droides de batalla